<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] if you follow the rivers home by Chantress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214300">[Podfic] if you follow the rivers home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress'>Chantress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heaven's Vault (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Best Friends, F/F, Growing Up, Implied Relationships, Non-Chronological, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers for end of the game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliya looks up. Oroi looks down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aliya Elasra/Oroi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] if you follow the rivers home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633727">if you follow the rivers home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez">Golbez</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> if you follow the rivers home<br/>
<strong>Author:</strong> Golbez<br/>
<strong>Reader:</strong> Chantress<br/>
<strong>Fandom:</strong> Heaven's Vault<br/>
<strong>Pairing:</strong> Aliya/Oroi<br/>
<strong>Rating:</strong> General Audiences<br/>
<strong>Length and format:</strong> 00:09:12, mp3<br/>
<strong>Warnings:</strong> none</p><p><strong>Download link:</strong> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/eaau87s07mfa0ax/if_you_follow_the_rivers_home.mp3/file">Here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to Golbez for granting permission to podfic this lovely story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>